Stranger: Second Generation
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Aracebeth and Stayne were banished. Mirana's and Tarrant's bitterness brought them together. Alice still doesn't know her true love. Laeta, Cornelia and Tarrent join together to find out what their parents won't tell them. R&R. Aracebeth misspelled IDC.
1. Prologue

*Okay: so it came to me last night when I watched Alice in Wonderland (again. It's kind of a routine of mine.) That what if the Mad Hatter wasn't mad? Or if the White Queen wasn't the good one? Or if Stayne didn't mind being locked up with Aracebeth? It's all a matter of perspective. Perspective is what makes everything in the world seem as it isn't. As a matter of fact, I may just be mad as a hatter to say this but Wonderland could be a real place, but none of us would know it. Oh well, enough of my madness, let's get to the story.

So sit back wherever you are on the internet, kick your feet up and knock off your own socks. Now you're ready to read AND REVIEW!*

Gone for Good

It wasn't until Alice, or Um as he knew her, was gone for good that he didn't mind his sentence to life with his past queen. Or Aracebeth, as he now found her name to be. But what of the king? Yes, he was dead now, had been for a while. But this wasn't right, not fair! He was his best man in their wedding, and now that he was dead he was going to waltz up to his old wife and just take his place?

This isn't fair, Aracebeth thought, he tried to kill me and now, suddenly, we're chained together? This wasn't just, not an action her little baby sister would try to pull on her! It was almost torturous. Do you have any clue how it goes, being locked away with the key thrown away with a man who attempted to kill you? It wasn't a typical action, but she would accept it. Maybe her sister was doing something good for her.

There was no way that this was the right action, even Mirana knew it. But what if this was a good call? Could it be? Perhaps she was pushing her sister to true love, or true destruction, but wasn't it proper? Especially for him. It was true that she owed him no kindnesses, but did she owe one to her older sister?

He watched as Alice walked away. His dance cheered everyone else up, but was it just a way to make him forget that she was leaving him for good? Didn't he always have his queen? Perhaps, but it was Alice, none other, that he wanted. The queen would always be there, waiting, but he was waiting for someone too. And that someone wasn't her. No matter how long she waited or he waited, it wasn't going to work for them.

She hated to leave them hanging like that. It wasn't fair, just to take up and leave. But wasn't it best for everyone, especially herself? Sure, she was leaving behind a world where she's the hero, and that she was one of the more normal ones, going back to where she is on the outskirts of both society and sanity. It was what was necessary. Wasn't it to happen? Either way she was going to come back to reality, whether she was to wake up or not. She couldn't just go missing, or could she?

…

She hugged him and sat by him at dinner. They always sat beside one another although they were the only two ever there for dinner. Actually, funny, they were the only two either of them ever spoke to. By force of her bratty younger sister.

Though their relationship had a rocky start, it was ending fairly well. Not that it was ending, not by any means. In fact, this one thing was going to bring them even closer together, she knew it. And wasn't it great, knowing that they always had each other? And to be feared used to be better than love, but when they knew nobody to fear them, wasn't love a last resort?

"Stayne, do you want some more soup?" She said, spooning more in, not waiting for an answer. She had on a long black dress, very tight to her, probably an old shift of some sorts. But why did it matter? They were not seen in public anyways. Her dress was tight to her stomach, and it was fairly obvious what was going on between her and the man who, indeed, tried to kill her.

"Lovely as always, my dear." He smiled, not minding her company as much as he figured he would. She actually was an endearing person, one-on-one, when she didn't feel the need to manipulate the multitudes. In fact, there were no multitudes at all. The one time they would probably go to town was for material and other supplies, but no. Mirana had a clever way of working things to go in her favor, which is why everything they would ever need to buy was mailed to them, sent by animals such as the Bandersnatch, with no means of coming back until invited. "What is it tonight?"

"Cabbage."

"Just cabbage?"

"Does anything go better with cabbage than cabbage?" She muttered, putting back the soup onto the counter. "You know, Stayne, I think it's truly time that we address something. Something important."

"I'm all ears, darling."

"Well, as you know, we have been living life as a married couple almost 5 years." She paused, a smile on her face. "We have reached another important milestone in our lives: I'm pregnant." The look on his face was comprised of pure shock and joy. Her's was of anticipation. It truly didn't matter what was said next, of course for all they did was sip their soup and keep their little musings to themselves.

…

Mirana received a suspicious letter from the address of her sister. It was a little letter, one that she was surprised to read the words on it. _Congratulations, you are the proud aunt of Laeta Elizabeth Stayne, born on the Guartic day in the times of The White Queen. Sincerely, your sister Aracebeth. _Glee was written very clearly on her face as she read of her sister's baby. That was not something you heard everyday. Or was it?

Suddenly, Tarrant came in. There was a cat trailing behind him, one of gray and teal, with a little child with fiery hair toddling behind trying to pull it's tail. Tarrant had his twins in his arms, his and Mirana's, bringing them to their mother. "I haven't got them to be quiet since you left the room. What did your sister say?" Tarrant was very inquisitive since he had been taking his 'special medication' to control his rants.

"You know, if I were a real cat that would really. Hurt. My. Tail!" The cat wailed, disappearing and reappearing behind the child. "Tarrant, control your children!"

"Madeleine, stop pulling his tail darling." Mirana said, watching as the child followed her father toward her. The twins were adorable, one with hair of white and the other's of red. "Aracebeth has had a baby, a little girl." He looked at her with delirium. Was this some sort of cruel joke? "With Stayne."

He truly laughed at this. "The bloody big head has had a daughter? I'm scared to know what she looks like, _that _gene pool."

"That's my _sister _you're talking about, we have the same gene pool!"

"I-I-I—I realize that, love—" he stuttered. "But look at how lovely our children have turned out?"

She smiled at this, then looked at her twins. They weren't babies at all, the twins, weren't they almost a year old? It was a fact that they couldn't deny, that they were getting older. Maybe that was a good thing, in all reality, that they were growing. What if they _were _always babies? It would have been a sad thing if everyone stayed the same. "I'm glad you pointed that out." His eyes glowed that stunning green as his curious side showed. "Because we're going to have a fourth little beauty." He smiled, but he wasn't truly happy. This wasn't how he was supposed to feel, being married and having three kids (and one on the way). Wasn't he supposed to be elated, like his parents were? Did he even have parents to remember?

This wasn't the same as being with Alice. Oh how he wished those days would return.

…

Her cold gray eyes pierced her mother's heart. She looked just like her, only her hair was more shocking in color. She expected a child with her looks would have her father's hair. But no, it didn't, she had gorgeous light strawberry hair. The kind Alice always wanted.

It was funny, she didn't seem to recall when it happened. But it did. Was it in Wonderland? Or was it in Europe? She didn't know, was she truly wise or smart? No, she just had a logical thought pattern. As did the child. It was as witty and smart as Alice ever was, but it was as mad and fun-loving as her friend from Wonderland, the hatter. But it was practical, like Hamish. Which one was the girl's father? She would never know.

Being twenty when she had her lovely little girl, she never did marry. But now the girl was 5, living in China with her single mother. Alice never did marry with a daughter, it was improper. Yet she wouldn't lose her daughter, not to anyone, even Margaret (who said it would be more proper for the girl to live with a mother and a father, even if they were not her own.). Yet every time the child asked who her father was and why he wasn't there with them, she didn't answer. She, per say, shut up like a telescope. Was she to say _as a matter of fact I have no freaking idea who your father is, and for all we know he could be married to another woman, nor do I keep any contact with either of your possible fathers because it wasn't appropriate. _That wasn't something she would say, to anyone.

Except herself.

*Okay well that my friends is how you start hectic-ness. Carry on with your normal lives until sometime in the future.*


	2. Close Encounter

Close Encounters

Alice thought she saw it again. In China of all places, though. She thought leaving home would protect her from this. But it didn't. For there it was: a white rabbit in a waistcoat.

Suddenly it disappeared, she hadn't seen it in a few years at this point. She was 30 years old, her daughter had just turned 10. Was it fate that the rabbit came to her at this point in time? Or was it her just seeing things?

Clearly the rabbit wasn't real. For it was gone in an instant. But a more obvious sign came on board. It was gray, with teal stripes. It had a smile the size of Russia, and big teal eyes to match it's tiger stripes. She hadn't seen that pretty little thing since before she had her darling Cornelia. Cornelia Frabjous Kingsleigh, bearing her mother's name but sadly bringing shame to the family line. Helen nearly had a heart attack when she found out her first grandchild was born to her youngest daughter, who was never married or even successfully courted. She actually died shortly before Cornelia was born. Perhaps that was part of what made Cornelia be born early, a month earlier than she should have been. Helen Frabjous Kingsleigh didn't sound right, so it was indeed Cornelia after her great-great-aunt.

Chessur.

"So we meet again, Miss Kingsleigh." The cat grinned. "Or did your name change, Alice?"

"Pleasant to see you as always. I never had the chance to thank you for all you did in Wonderland."

"Is this what you have been up to the past 11 years?"

"Among other things, yes. China is a demanding country, I can't truly take my mind off of work."

"MUM?"

"Who's that?" The cat asked. You know the statement curiousity killed the cat? Well if this cat couldn't disappear, it would have been a dead one.

"That's no one."

"No one seems to be a name you associate with everyone isn't it?"

"That's my daughter. Cornelia."

"You married?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Who's child is it then?"

"I—I don't actually know." She hung her head.

"Say no more, Alice." The cat's grin only grew as he mentioned the little girl. Was he now so sincere that he wouldn't ask more about her parents? It was something she wouldn't be afraid of.

"What brings you hear, cat?"

"I send the request of Mirana and Tarrant for you to return to Wonderland and bring your daughter, if you will. They do have children Cornelia's age, as does Aracebeth." Alice's head was cocked to one side. "The Red Queen, perhaps, a name you would better know."

"I knew who you were talking about… how soon do I need to leave?"

"MUM are you talking to yourself again?"

"No, darling, I—we're going back to England for rabbit season."

"But, Mum, we don't hunt."

"Wouldn't it still be fun?" the little girl shrugged at her mother's words. And like that the cat was gone.


	3. Looney Bins and Rabbit Holes

Looney Bins and Rabbit's holes

She watched as her mother threw herself into the rabbit hole carelessly. Of course she followed, she was her only family. Was it a truly good idea? Probably not, but neither was breaking onto private property chasing a so-called _white rabbit in a waistcoat. _Her mother always deserved a trip to the looney bin, but she never dared to toss her that close to the brink.

"Where… are… we… going!" Cornelia screamed, landing with an _oof! _onto her mother's lap.

"This is the gates of Wonderland." She said calmly, hoisting her little girl off of the ground, then started looking for the little door. "The door has to be around here somewhere."

"Mum, I think you've finally lost it. This is a parlor, of some sorts, at the bottom of a rabbit hole? How can that be?"

Alice let out the red curtain, seeing a full-sized door this time instead of a tiny one. "Finally, some good redecoration. Come along, Cornelia, or we'll be late for tea… again."

"Tea? Is that why we fell down that blasted rabbit hole? For tea? Have you been drinking from that funny bottle again?"

"No no, dolly, see? What we're here to do is Mummy's going to have tea with some old friends."

"_Friends? _At the bottom of a rabbit hole?"

"Behind the door at the bottom of a rabbit hole is a whole new world." She grabbed the key, turned it and smiled as it opened. Suddenly she darted through the door, as though still a child, and Cornelia followed her.

Indeed this was a curious place. There was a stairwell coming from the door, leading down into a lush green forest. There were flowers with faces, and a rabbit in a waistcoat standing there in front of them. "Alice, my, how much you've grown!"

"McTwisp, I haven't seen you in ages."

"It only feels that way." The rabbit… spoke? What an odd thing, Cornelia would have never believed it if her mother had said it. But she still loved her crazy single mother. Maybe they were going to meet her father. No, her mother would have told her that. Wouldn't she?

"Tarrant and the White Queen invited us for tea?"

"Ah, yes." He whistled, and a large fierce-looking dog-like creature appeared at his side. No, it was probably the size of a bear. A large bear at that! "Your carriage, Alice, and… who is that?"

"My daughter. Cornelia."

"What lovely hair she has! I take it you married?"

"'Fraid not."

"No matter, she looks about Tarrent's age. Tarrent and Laeta at that. She would be, then, 10?"

"Yes."

"Older than Tarrent then. No matter. They're waiting for us no doubt."


	4. Tea Time

*I'm glade everyone who reads Stranger is liking it. Penguinlover, I am addressing this to you, I like Tarrant and Mirana as much as anyone else, they're terribly cute together. And I never said he didn't love her, but more that he missed his Alice. Sorry for such the long wait, my friends! My Alice-loving minions!

If I were Lewis Carrol or Tim Burton would I be writing fanfiction?*

Tea Time

_There was a time and a place for everything,_ Tarrent thought, _but this is not the time and place for ANYTHING! Not for me to meet my cousin, or my parents' guest. It's my turn to play, have fun. Since my twin was killed by that blasted disease, I've been safeguarded from everything. This just isn't fair! They should let me frolic and behave like a child, not just a prince._

"Master Tarrent?" the little boy nodded at the rabbit. The March hare he was called, his parents told him. "Your breakfast."

"Aren't I to eat with Mum and Dad and their guests?"

"Yes, Master Tarrent, but I was told—"

"Send it back, I will wait until then. Eat it yourself if you have to get rid of it. I just do not feel like eating." Tarrent smiled at the brown rabbit. He was supposedly insane, but no more than his father was. He wasn't the same since he had been on meds, it made him… normal. Not a good kind of normal, either. Was there such thing as a good kind of normal? "Go on, shoo, get in the closet if you must but Mum can't see you eating my food or she'll kill me."

"She would not."

"Not literally."

Laeta walked up to her aunt and uncle with glee, her mother and father trailing behind. They were cuffed together like wild dogs. Why were they treated like this, for their actions before she was born? Wasn't that a little off? Of course it was. "Laeta, dolly, don't say anything mean to Auntie Miwana or Uncle Tawwant, or little Tawwent." Her mother still hadn't gotten over her lisp. But it was something they had all gotten used to. "They'we woyal, and she may not huwt you but she has a funny way of getting hew way."

Laeta rolled her eyes at her mother's slurred sentences. It was nonsense to her, why they lived in the middle of nowhere and her aunt lived in a palace. Was it fair? Nothing was fair anymore. But she still walked in in hope to see her aunt glad to see her.

"This must be Laeta." A beautiful white-haired woman said. This was clearly her aunt, Mirana wasn't it? "I'm Auntie Mirana."

"Hi, Aunt Mirana. What a nice home you have."

"Thank you." She floated over to her mother. "Aracebeth, Stayne. It's always nice to see the two of you."

"Thank you for freeing us, your majesty." He said, kissing her hand. She was flattered, none the less, though she pulled her hand away.

Tarrant walked toward his wife. His fiery locks were fluffed up under his hat, a new suit in the most vibrant shade of purple to match his hat. "Mirana, where is Alice?"

"I wouldn't know, darling, I haven't seen her." They were of course waiting for her champion, everyone was. Except Aracebeth. She could care less what happened to the little blonde.

Suddenly Cornelia bounced through the gate. Her mother followed on her tail, smiling and having a merry time back in her magical Wonderland. She still believed it a dream, but her daughter didn't. As they approached the oddly ginger man, Cornelia saw her mother run up and embrace him screaming "TARRANT!"

"Alice?" He said quietly, surprised after the fact that she was much older.

"In the flesh." She smiled at him, calm as he was. "Oh, yes, and this is my daughter Cornelia."

"So you did marry that man you spoke of."

"No, hatter, I'm 'fraid not."

"Mummy never married." Cornelia piped.

"Oh." He said.

"Cornelia, that's not information to just toss around!" Alice said, playfully throwing her hands to the skies.

Mirana grew impatient quite quickly. "Come along the tea's getting cold."


End file.
